


Survival is for the Strong

by Lady_Light



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Other, Past Character Death, Swords, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Light/pseuds/Lady_Light
Summary: The apocalypse came and my family thought we were ready. By now I know we were not seeing as I am the lone survivor. I have tricks up my sleeves but will they be enough to survive?





	Survival is for the Strong

I slowly walk through my house. Letting my fingertips brush; the wall, the table, the bookshelf. It is so quiet that I feel as if I have had my ears stuffed with cotton. I am used to a house filled to the top with laughter, love, no privacy and definitely not quiet. As I walk past the bedrooms it's almost as if I could see them in their bed sleeping. A bubblegum pink princess bedroom holding my little sister, a dark blue bedroom holding my youngest brother, the giggles coming from the lime green twins bedroom, and the quite snores from my parents. However, I know they are all gone and I am the only one left. 

I gently ease my bedroom door open and walk inside. It’s a blue-green victorian bedroom and it seems as if from a different life after everything that has happened. I lower my backpack on to the canopy bed and take a deep breath. My fingers dance across the binding of books that line my walls. I used to love to read anything to escape this world but now I wish I could throw away all that time a spent reading. I wish I would have spent it with my family if only, to have more memories to cherish. 

I shake my head. I did not come here to grieve I came for a reason. I kneel beside my bed and reach underneath to pull out a large sword with a silver handle wrapped in a soft leather with a blue gem on the end. I stand and strap the swords seith to my back and slide the sword in. then I pull the backpack on. I walk from the room shutting the door on my past life. Yet, I can't make myself leave the house. 

I open my parent's bedroom door and walk over to the nightstand to take the image from my little sisters sixth birthday party. They are all smiling. My little sister in the front and center in her gaudy pink dress, her name was Rose. To her right stands a smiling boy with crazy blue hair. It took him months to convince my parents to let him dye it. His name was Thomas. My parents stood to the right with the biggest smiles and a proud look. I knew them as mother and father but their names were Emily and Arthur. Arthur was the head of security at a large business. His gruff looks normally chased people off however not my mother with her long black hair and big green eyes. She owned a flower shop on the main street and had the most amazing green thumb. In the background of the image, you could see two identical teens. Their smirking smiles let you know they were up to something that was going to cause a problem later. Jasper and James were inseparable.

A tear slowly finds itself sliding down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and slide the image into my backpack. Moving from the room I slip into the lime green one. I pick up a notebook from the desk labeled “Plans for Mischief”. I don't look at it I simply slide it into my bag. I know one of my personal rules now is to not be sentimental but I can't help myself. I already have my parent's wedding rings on a chain around my neck so what is a couple of things from my siblings. I also grab a pair of leather bracelets that were my brothers. Each had the boys name etched in the worn leather and I can feel the lock picking sets that are strapped to the underside press into my skin. I move to the pink room. I slip over to a shelf on the wall. There is a pile of little tiaras and a box. I know the box contains my little sisters ring. It is a gaudy silver band with little white diamonds surrounding a large pink heart. The inside has Princess Rose inscribed on it. I slip it onto my finger. Then i move to the dark blue bedroom. I kneel by Thomas bed and pull out a leather strap with multiple throwing knives attached to it. I take off my backpack and sword to place the knives on my chest and then replace the items I had taken off. Now i am ready to leave the house armed with my siblings weapons. They were all gifts to each child on their sixth birthday and after that they become your new hobby. Learning how to use them and other associated tricks. My father was a superstitious type of guy with fears of the world ending or being attacked. Well he was right, however, training us did no good.


End file.
